Kiddy Grade – Behind the Scenes
by Cysha
Summary: A story taking place during the Kiddy Grade series. What do the characters do in their daily lives? What happens to them that we don't see in the anime? Another perspective on the series itself.


Kiddy Grade – Behind the Scenes

Eclipse had finally put her foot down. She would no longer be treating Éclair like a child. Next week, she had told Lumiere, she would send them on their first mission. Up until this point, Éclair had learned the rules of the GOTT via receptionist work and easy missions. After the loss of her memory, she had been ill-equipped to work as an ES Member. But now, she was ready.

Lumiere had protested at first. She still believed Éclair was not ready, and wanted to take every precaution. She claimed that Éclair was still learning the ropes, and often acted rash and childish on their practice missions. Eclipse had not agreed. She had told Lumiere that she couldn't afford to keep Éclair as a trainee. The Nouvlesse were not patient people.

So finally, it was determined that Éclair would take on the upcoming mission to stop a war between Faunus and Media – work fit for an ES Member. And Lumiere was understandably nervous. Éclair had never had the elegant personality that Lumiere desired of her, but now, with little experience, Éclair was ignorant and foolhardy. So Lumiere did her best to prepare Éclair. That morning, she met Éclair at Flever early, to remind Éclair about what she had learned.

Éclair was not happy about 'early.' "Is there _any_ reason this is necessary?" she groaned as she slid into their usual seat by the window.

Lumiere was patient as always. "Like I said, I want to review you on mission protocol. This is your first big mission, Éclair."

Éclair was not a morning person, and was certainly not amused with Lumiere's decision. In fact, the only reason she even complied was because she had promised Éclair her favorite café, Lumiere's treat. So she rolled her eyes and whined, "Lumiere, you know I'm an expert at mission protocol."

"Indeed, but practice couldn't hurt," Lumiere reminded her gently.

Éclair sighed and straightened up. Though she was annoyed with the schedule and Lumiere's insistence on checking her knowledge, she was excited for a mission. And though she couldn't remember the previous missions, they were the nature of her work, and it gave her joy to be working for the good of the galaxy. "So what's first?" she asked coolly.

Lumiere smiled, and she could tell Éclair was ready. "Let's see…what is the primary rule behind each mission?"

"Never disobey a direct order from the chief of the GOTT," Éclair said without hesitation.

Lumiere gave Éclair a proud smile, but internally, she was filled with relief. _That _was one rule Éclair couldn't afford to forget. In fact, the reason Eclipse had even agreed to let Éclair wipe her memories in the first place was in the hope that it would stop her long pattern of disobedience.

Caprice arrived to serve them, as she usually did, breaking Lumiere from her thoughts. She smiled down at them. "Sorry that took so long. It's good to see the two of you back here."

"It really wasn't all that long, thank you," Lumiere said politely.

Caprice nodded. "Well then, what would you like to drink this morning?"

"I'll take some tea. You, Éclair?"

"My usual – coffee."

"Okay, then. See you in a moment!" she cried cheerfully as she walked off.

"Back to the review then," Lumiere said loudly as she saw Éclair's gaze wander around the room.

Éclair made a face and turned back to her. "Fine," she mumbled.

Lumiere thought of another issue from Éclair's past. "Éclair, what is the primary rule of a mission when on another planet's surface?"

Éclair paused. "Umm…never interfere with…their…rules?"

Lumiere nodded. "Yes. You must follow the laws of the planet, and never interfere or question a planet's internal affairs."

"Right," Éclair said quickly.

Lumiere knew that simpler things must be reviewed – often times Éclair would act on missions without following all protocol. "What must you do before making an arrest?"

Éclair scowled. "Contact the chief before making an arrest. Though why we can't just _do_ it…"

"Remember that, Éclair," Lumiere scolded.

Caprice returned with their drinks. "Here you go. Now, can I get you anything to eat?"

"My usual," Éclair said.

"I think I'll try your special, please," Lumiere said, after giving a quick glance at the menu.

"Got it. See you in a bit."

Lumiere took a delicate sip from her tea cup. Then she looked at Éclair, trying to think of more questions for her. But after a moment, she stopped. Eclipse wouldn't send them on a mission they couldn't handle. Perhaps simply allowing her the experience was best. Instead, she asked, "Do you have any questions, Éclair?"

Éclair dumped a sugar packet into her coffee, stirred it, and then glanced up. "So now I'm asking the questions?"

"Well, I must say you've done exceptionally well in training. Quizzing obsolete at this point. If you have any questions, you'll ask me, right?"

Éclair shook her head, and then grinned. "I'm fine. Lumiere, we'll kick a-,"

"Éclair!" Lumiere cried quickly. "A lady does not…,"

"…Swear in public. Yes, I really know _that_ one," Éclair groaned aloud.

"Please. If there's one thing you must remember on this mission, it's elegance," Lumiere scolded.

Caprice arrived with their meals. "Here you go ladies, is that all?"

"That's good, thanks," Lumiere said. Then she turned to Éclair. "You _will_ remember, right?"

Éclair took one look at Lumiere's face, and lowered her gaze. "Of course." There was defiance in her tone.

Lumiere sighed. She could only hope that Éclair would perform her best today.

* * *

Éclair bounced through the empty GOTT lobby and into the rest area for receptionists. Lumiere followed, her pace calmer, and measured. The GOTT had not yet started its daytime routine, giving Éclair and Lumiere a little time to dress in their uniforms and prepare for their reception work.

"Éclair, Eclipse just called," Lumiere said as she walked out from the dressing room.

Éclair walked out, trying her hair into a bun. "Well? What did she say?"

"E-shift begins in four hours," Lumiere responded. "We are to go immediately to her office…for the mission, of course."

"Right," Éclair said, staring into the mirror.

"As for our reception duty, nothing much to prepare for today. There is a class coming at ten, but they have an instructor, so we won't be guiding them."

"Great," Éclair moaned. "Sounds boring. You had my hopes up for a minute."

"Sorry. But think, in a few hours, you'll officially be an ES Member."

Éclair shrugged as they walked out into the lobby and took their usual places behind the reception desk. They watched as people began to file in, some heading straight into the building, and others stopping before their desk to ask them questions.

Éclair put on her friendly receptionist-desk smile, and answered each question with a smile. Lumiere put on a quieter, yet still friendly attitude behind the desk. Meanwhile, she monitored the GOTT's massive network. Éclair didn't have such an ability, and was left to her own devices when the lobby was quiet. Lumiere rarely spoke to her, and Éclair too often found herself daydreaming a bit.

Éclair was a little more interested when the students arrived. She listened to her teacher talk, musing over whether she had gone to such a school before she lost her memory.

It was interesting to hear that the instructors words to her students were the same ones she'd heard once in training after she woke up with her memories gone. For a moment, she was distracted by a man coming up to the desk. Just as she was free, she heard a crash.

She and Lumiere looked up to see several large battle cyborgs standing in the lobby. Éclair tensed, and Lumiere was already connecting her ability to the building's defense measures. Éclair thought of her training. As a receptionist, her duty was to keep the people in the building away from danger. But her ES Member training told her to fight. One look at Lumiere told that was exactly what they were going to do.

An attack on the home front? Perhaps it was time for some real ES Member action.


End file.
